L'amour, ce gros ringard
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: Kise n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un garçon en fleur doublé d'un cœur d'artichaut. Et ce n'est pas facile d'obtenir l'amour qu'on mérite. Mais le plus important c'est d'essayer... encore !
1. Pour un flirt

Pour être assortis au titre, les chapitres porteront le nom de chansons d'amour assez ringardes ! :D cependant, je ne conseille pas spécialement de les écouter en lisant, ça casserait un peu le sérieux de la fic x) En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première histoire sur ce fandom ! ^_^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce que beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tous, ignoraient, c'est que Kise Ryouta, le mannequin professionnel en pleine ascension, avait une petite amie. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La jouvencelle venait de lui reprocher de ne pas lui porter assez d'intérêt et de ne parler que de basket et de ses anciens et, plus rarement, actuels coéquipiers, Kuroko Tetsuya en chef de file. Kise avait d'abord songé à protester mais avait ensuite réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Au début de leur relation, ça avait été amusant d'apprendre à la connaître -elle était si mignonne!- mais rapidement passer un moment avec elle s'était assimilé à une corvée dont il devrait s'acquitter régulièrement. Et effectivement à partir de ce moment là il avait parlé bien plus de basket que de la jeune fille. Parce que sinon il s'ennuyait ferme durant leurs rendez-vous. Quel goujat il faisait. Il s'excusa platement et, pragmatique, suggéra d'arrêter là cette relation inconfortable.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, en courant comme dans un shojo manga, il décida de prendre un air peiné pour le reste de la journée et même le jour suivant; ne pas observer de période de deuil lui semblait irrespectueux.

Le lendemain, au cours de l'entraînement, cette triste figure n'échappa pas au capitaine de l'équipe qui s'en agaça, le jeune prodige se laissant comme toujours trop déborder par ses émotions à son goût. Mais finalement son jeu n'en fut pas particulièrement affecté. Profitant d'une pause accordée aux joueurs, il attrapa son kouhai qui se tenait à l'écart des autres, par l'épaule.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

-Les tourments de l'amour... » soupira Kise, le regard au loin.

Son interlocuteur fut prit au dépourvu par cette réponse et sur le coup, ne trouva rien à dire, laissant le blond s'éloigner de lui, la tête basse.

Ce jour là l'entraînement finissait à 16h30. Kise se changea rapidement, même si il n'avait rien de prévu ensuite. Il craignait de se trahir en oubliant cette histoire de deuil si il commençait à discuter et chahuter avec le reste de l'équipe. Il quitta rapidement le gymnase et décida de rentrer directement chez lui. Il ne faisait de toute façon pas assez bon pour flâner en ville, surtout qu'il risquait de tomber sur des fans et ne se sentait étrangement pas la patience pour ça aujourd'hui. Il venait de franchir la grille du lycée quand le bruit produit par quelqu'un en train de courir le fit se retourner. Kasamatsu arriva à sa hauteur, à peine essoufflé, mais au vu de ses cheveux mouillés et de son t-shirt sur l'envers, il s'était lui aussi dépêché de quitter les lieux. Pour le rattraper. Il avait apparemment décidé de s'atteler à lui remonter le moral.

Cela réchauffa agréablement le cœur du plus jeune. Il se sentit toutefois un peu honteux de profiter ainsi de la gentillesse de son capitaine d'équipe alors que la rupture ne l'affectait pas réellement. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus paraître mesquin en clamant qu'il s'en fichait bien. Et puis il aimait bien la compagnie, quoiqu'un peu bourrue, de l'autre joueur. Alors il ne se fit pas beaucoup prier pour rentrer avec le brun et passer la fin d'après-midi chez celui-ci, qui avait vraisemblablement peur qu'il ne se morfonde tout seul chez lui. Il hésita à rire du vêtement mal enfilé, mais cela ne semblait pas convenir à son rôle de déprimé, aussi réprima-t-il un gloussement en se mordant la lèvre. Heureusement Kasamatsu finit par s'en rendre compte de lui-même.

Si il lui était déjà arrivé un certain nombre de fois de traîner avec son senpai hors du lycée, ils n'avaient en revanche jamais été l'un chez l'autre. Kise fut donc ravi de découvrir le petit pavillon banal où habitait Kasamatsu et mourait d'envie de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler ses parents, qui malheureusement, étaient absents lorsqu'ils investirent les lieux.

« Ooooooh un chat !

Kise était immédiatement tombé à genoux face à la très grosse boule de poils noir et blanche qui ne lui rendit pas tout à fait son intérêt, le jaugeant d'un œil distant. Kasamatsu, craignant peut-être une crise de larmes, crut bon de préciser que le chat de la famille était méfiant avec les inconnus en général, que ce n'était pas contre lui. Ensuite, il demanda si son invité voulait boire quelque chose. Kise accepta un soda en laissant échapper un grand sourire, comme en prime il avait réussi à administrer une caresse au félin domestique sans se faire cracher.

Le jeune homme blond était maintenant installé dans la canapé des Kasamatsu, face à la télévision, pour, sur idée de son hôte, regarder un film. Le jeune homme avait probablement jugé qu'i s'agissait d'une valeur sûre pour distraire quelqu'un. Pour le moment il était occupé à démêler des fils et les rebrancher dans les bonnes prises -pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tout débrancher entre deux utilisations ?- laissant tout le loisir au plus jeune, de se perdre dans ses réflexions.

Il était en train de se dire que finalement, Momoi mise à part, qui en plus parvenait à évoluer dans un milieu assez masculin, il ne s'entendait pas tant que ça avec les filles. Elles l'appréciaient, son visage en tout cas, mais lui ne faisait qu'essayer de répondre à leurs attentes, et ça lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Il repensa à cette fille qu'il venait de larguer. Et finalement il était incapable de dire pourquoi il était sorti avec elle. Parce que ça se faisait ? Sans doute. Puisqu'il lui avait tenu la main _parce que ça se faisait_, puisqu'il l'avait accompagnée faire du shopping _parce que ça se faisait_, puisqu'il l'avait embrassée _parce que ça se faisait_. Sans rien ressentir d'ailleurs. Où était l'embrasement que les romans lui avaient promis ?

Il trouvait ça épuisant de devoir faire semblant d'apprécier la compagnie des filles alors qu'il préférait mille fois celle des garçons. Il sursauta très légèrement et se demanda soudainement si il n'était pas gay. L'un des maquilleurs du studio l'était, d'après les rumeurs. Et c'était quelqu'un de très bien. C'était peut-être ça le truc, il était gay, et ça ne semblait pas si terrible. Il songea au collège, et se dit que cette hypothèse expliquerait qu'il trouvait Aomine concentré dans une partie de basket tellement beau, au point que son cœur battait la chamade en le regardant. Qu'il aimait serrer Kurokocchi dans ses bras lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'élan pour la moindre fille.

Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir ce genre de doutes et Kasamatsu, qui était juste sous ses yeux, faisait un candidat tout à fait acceptable pour cette expérience qui promettait d'être intéressante. Une carrure athlétique, des beaux yeux entre bleu et gris, un peu de mauvais caractère pour cacher un fond attentionné et il partageait sa passion pour le basket. Kise ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il mourait d'envie de lui faire un câlin.

Alors que l'autre lui tournait le dos, plongé dans le tas de DVD à la recherche du film sur lequel ils avaient finalement arrêté leur choix, il décida de tâter le terrain :

« Kasamatsu-senpai... Tu n'as pas de petite amie n'est-ce-pas ?

N'obtenant pour seule réponse qu'un vague « non » de la tête, il continua :

-Pourquoi ?

L'interpellé rougit légèrement et répondit avec une certaine brusquerie, que Kise considérait de toute façon être habituelle :

-Arrête de poser des questions stupides !

-Ça ne te manque pas, de ne pas en avoir ?

-Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ?!

Il leva la main et arma son poing dans le but de lui frapper l'épaule. Le blond se recroquevilla et leva ses mains devant son visage. Son agresseur se souvint subitement qu'il l'avait amené ici dans le but de lui changer les idées, pas de lui casser la figure. Quoique les deux étaient loin d'être incompatibles. Il se radoucit :

« Où tu veux en venir ?

-Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

-Hmmmm...

-On pourrait essayer de sortir... ensemble... toi et moi. » réussi à articuler Kise, plus très sûr de son plan.

Son capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux, interdit. Il voyait bien que son coéquipier n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, mais en même temps il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être sérieux. Et ne savait comment réagir à cette absurde proposition. Dans le doute il lui asséna un coup de poing magistral sur le haut de la tête.

« Héééé tu avais promis ! »

Ah tiens, oui c'était vrai.

« Tu n'es pas supposé te remettre d'un chagrin d'amour toi ? J'ai mal compris ?

-Euh... C'est compliqué. Disons que ça n'a pas marché avec cette fille et que je voudrais tester quelque chose de différent... » tenta-t-il.

Son interlocuteur était visiblement indécis. Et ne voulait pas le montrer. Mais ça se voyait, il était un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu tenté. Du moins c'est ce que Kise croyait deviner. Et il espérait très fort ne pas se tromper. Il fit un joli sourire encourageant.

« Le film. Regardons-le. » finit par trancher le plus âgé, rompant le silence qui s'était abattu entre eux depuis plusieurs minutes, alors qu'ils se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre avait en tête.

Vers 18h la mère de famille rentra, flanquée de ce qui était visiblement le frère et la sœur, tous deux plus jeunes, du capitaine de Kaijo. Kise les salua poliment et son ami le présenta rapidement comme l'un de ses coéquipiers. On lui proposa de rester manger et après qu'on lui ait assuré que ça ne dérangeait pas du tout, il accepta. En attendant que le repas soit prêt, les deux basketteurs regardèrent la fin du film avec le reste de la fratrie. Au cours du repas, le jeune mannequin n'eut aucun mal à séduire la tablée avec son sourire brillant, son sens de la conversation et son charisme. Seul Yukio semblait troublé, évitant de le regarder et ne parlant presque pas.

Après ça, il fut temps de rentrer et son ami le raccompagna à la porte.

« Réfléchis à ma proposition, lui rappela le jeune prodige en lui faisant coucou depuis l'allée.

-Ouais. » marmonna l'autre, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fixa la longue silhouette du mannequin jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit hors de vue.

Kise tournait en rond depuis qu'il était rentré, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, n'arrêtant pas de se demander si il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Non vraiment, comment avait-il osé proposé à Kasamatsu de sortir avec lui ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que celui-ci accepte, il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Son téléphone émit le bruit d'une réception de message. Le jeune homme se jeta dessus, mais tout d'abord sans oser regarder de qui venait le sms. La vision du destinataire lui fit ressentir une certaine appréhension et il prit une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir le message. _C'est d'accord. À l'essai. Et ça reste entre nous, c'est bien compris ? _Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire réjoui et triomphant. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en serrant son portable contre son cœur. Il avait très bien fait de proposer ça.

* * *

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, Kise chercha sa nouvelle conquête des yeux avant même d'avoir franchi le portail. Mais rapidement deux filles lui bouchèrent le passage. Elles ne portaient pas l'uniforme du lycée, il en déduisit qu'elles avaient entendu dire que le mannequin dont l'une ou l'autre était fan, fréquentait le lycée Kaijo et décidé de faire le pied de grue devant dans l'espoir de le voir. De bonne humeur, il accepta de leur accorder quelques minutes bien qu'il soit impatient d'aller retrouver Kasamatsu. Enfin, si celui-ci était arrivé, car dans son enthousiasme Kise était parti très en avance de chez lui.

En relevant les yeux, une fois qu'il eut dit au revoir aux deux admiratrices, il put s'apercevoir que le capitaine de son cœur l'attendait, nonchalamment posé à côté de l'entrée. Plus il approchait, plus le brun avait l'air gêné, ce que le mannequin trouva adorable, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Son désormais petit-ami-mais-c'est-un-secret étant bien moins démonstratif que lui-même, il avait donc conscience qu'il devrait constamment se retenir pour ne pas être trop collant. Il devait agir comme d'habitude. Mais à l'instant il n'avait plus aucune idée de comment il se comportait d'habitude avec son senpai. N'était-il pas justement collant d'habitude ? Ils finirent par trouver un sujet de conversation passe-partout : les cours de la matinée.

La première sonnerie de la journée finit par retentir et ils durent se séparer. Kise regretta un peu que finalement, rien ne semble avoir changé entre eux, l'autre n'ayant pas eu le moindre geste ou la moindre parole un peu équivoque. En partant, il lui adressa un signe de la main en se tournant de façon à être perçu, il le savait à force de se l'être entendu dire par des photographes, sous son meilleur profil, le tout accompagné d'un sourire scintillant et irrésistible, du moins il l'espérait.

...

Les jours passèrent, le lycée étant immense ils ne se croisaient finalement que très rarement. Ils prirent l'habitude d'arriver suffisamment en avance le matin pour pouvoir passer un petit moment ensemble, même si ce n'était que pour discuter de sujets banals.

Le week-end se profila enfin. Le dimanche, il était prévu qu'ils aillent au cinéma ensemble. Mais avant, le samedi après-midi, il y avait entraînement. Mais comme ils s'efforcèrent d'agir encore comme si de rien n'était, Kise se sentait de plus en plus frustré. Il s'investit entièrement dans le jeu pour oublier ce désagrément.

Il entrevit cependant une ouverture lorsque le coach, après avoir décrété que c'était assez pour cette fois, qu'ils pouvaient aller se changer, avait chargé le capitaine de l'équipe de tout boucler quand l'équipe aurait quitté les lieux et de poser les clés dans son bureau, car lui-même avait une affaire urgente à régler.

Kise traîna volontairement pour finir par se retrouver seul dans le gymnase avec son petit ami. Il put même lui voler quelques baisers. Peut-être aussi à cause du reste d'adrénaline du match ou du risque de se faire surprendre, son cœur battait comme un fou, bien que les contacts n'aient duré que quelques secondes. L'impression était complètement différente d'avec son ancienne copine. Tellement plus grisante. Il put remarquer, avant que celui-ci ne détourne la tête, que Kasamatsu avait les yeux brillants et les joues roses. Ce qui évidemment lui donna envie de plus; de lui attraper le poignet pour le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser de façon bien plus prononcée. Mais le risque que quelqu'un, un joueur, un élève ou le coach arrive sur ces entre-faits n'était pas négligeable. Et le capitaine était déjà sur le départ, lui lançant un regard interrogateur comme il restait planté là, rêveur et indécis.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, il fallait bien 5 minutes pour remonter la longue allée jusqu'à la grille principale, le téléphone du jeune mannequin sonna. « L'agence » informa-t-il son camarade avant de décrocher. Il écouta quelques secondes puis répondit :

« Je suis désolé, demain je suis déjà pris... Vraiment, je ne peux pas annuler.

Il sourit à Kasamatsu qui s'était aussi arrêté pour l'attendre.

-Oui, d'accord pour mardi soir. Merci, au revoir. »

Il raccrocha et ils purent reprendre leur chemin. Quelques pas plus loin, son aîné se tourna brusquement vers lui :

« Tu vas vraiment ne pas y aller ? Ne te sens pas obligé pour moi ! Je ne veux pas poser de problème !

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un flirt avec toi, répondit Kise en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, ce qui eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à son vis-à-vis.

-Idiot. »

...

Dimanche arriva enfin. _Un rendez-vous_. Kise était tout excité. Cela le conforta dans son idée que finalement les filles n'étaient pas pour lui. Un rendez-vous avec une fille lui semblait toujours un peu ennuyeux parce qu'il se contentait de suivre une sorte de protocole qu'il avait peaufiné, dictant ce qu'il était supposé faire avec elle. Alors que là... Là il avait hâte et un peu d'appréhension. C'était plutôt agréable de se sentir ainsi fébrile.

Il ne suivit pas tellement le film, trop occupé à tester jusqu'où il pouvait laisser traîner sa main avant que Kasamatsu ne la prenne dans la sienne pour l'arrêter. Kise n'était pas vraiment un obsédé mais plutôt quelque chose comme un cocktail d'affection débordante, d'hormones, de curiosité et d'enthousiasme à toute épreuve. En plus son senpai n'osait pas le réprimander pour éviter de déranger les autres spectateurs, c'était génial. Il le fit une fois dehors, après la séance, mais ça restait génial.

Après s'être baladé un peu, ils décidèrent de rentrer terminer l'après-midi chez les Kasamatsu. Sa mère étant là cette fois, le jeune homme brun proposa de monter se poser dans sa chambre après avoir échangé quelques mots avec celle-ci. Kise acquiesça et se sentit presque rougir -sa chambre ? Ohlalala- en le suivant dans les escaliers.

Kasamatsu avait récupéré sur son ordinateur la vidéo d'un match intéressant, qu'ils pouvaient regarder pour s'occuper. Laissant à la machine le temps de s'allumer, il s'installa sur son lit, se coucha sur le dos et ferma brièvement les yeux, un peu fatigué. Kise, s'allongea à ses côtés, tourné vers lui, et laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras. Il serra cette main et entremêla un instant leurs doigts. Le blond, plein de spontanéité, y vit une incitation à continuer. Il commença à frotter sa tête contre son épaule, comme un chat. Puis se redressa pour embrasser son ami, ce qui se prolongea pendant de longues minutes. Le plus jeune s'assit à califourchon sur l'autre et entreprit de lui retirer son t-shirt, n'essuyant aucune résistance. Tout en l'embrassant dans le cou pour lui arracher des frissons, il caressait de long en large le torse qu'il venait de dévoiler, recouvrant de ses paumes et dessinant les muscles du bout des doigts. Alors que, tout en retenant son souffle, il se décida à descendre ses mains de plus en plus bas, son aîné les lui attrapa à hauteur de hanche et balbutia :

« N-non. Je... Je suis désolé, non. »

Ce refus le refroidit nettement. Mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, tout était affaire de patience. Il lui posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres pour signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et se laissa retomber à sa place initiale.

« Pas grave. »

Après ça, ils discutèrent de choses anodines et visionnèrent le fameux match, le brun semblant vouloir distraire l'autre de l'échec précédent, ils s'amusèrent bien et les heures passèrent rapidement.

...

En le voyant arriver le lendemain matin, aucune ombre de sourire ne passa sur le visage du capitaine de Kaijo. Il semblait vraiment préoccupé. Se permettant de lui poser une main sur le bras, Kise lui demanda ce qui se passait. L'autre hésita une seconde puis lui dit qu'ils devraient chercher un endroit plus isolé. Il envisagea un instant que son capitaine l'ait amené jusqu'à ce recoin discret pour l'embrasser en cachette mais la tête qu'il tirait présageait quelque chose de beaucoup moins réjouissant. En effet. Le plus âgé commença à lui expliquer qu'il y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, qu'il valait peut-être mieux redevenir de simples coéquipiers, car lui-même se sentait finalement assez mal à l'aise dans cette relation et pensait s'être trompé en acceptant qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Kise fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il partit en courant. Il se trouva bien sûr stupide, maudit l'idiote avec qui il avait rompu et qui lui avait probablement inspiré cette action, mais se sentit incapable de s'arrêter, de faire demi-tour et, à défaut de le convaincre, de continuer de mettre les choses au clair avec son, désormais, ex-petit-ami.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas ennuyeux o_o Je suis désolée, je maltraite un peu Kise, ça me fait de la peine mais il lui faut bien quelques épreuves et peut-être trouvera-t-il quelqu'un pour le réconforter dans le prochain chapitre... Quelqu'un d'insoupçonné ? * teasing * :D


	2. La poupée qui fait non

Cette fois, Kise n'eut pas à se forcer pour avoir l'air peiné. Dévasté serait même plus exact. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Il avait même espéré, cru être celui qui pouvait départir le capitaine de son air concentré et sévère. Il s'était très facilement prit au jeu de la romance. Mais apparemment les choses ne pouvaient pas être si faciles.

Franchissant l'enceinte du lycée, il hésita : que faire ? Où aller ? Il se sentait perdu. Décidant seulement qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'aller en cours et de faire comme si de rien n'était, il partit à gauche, en marchant à présent. Il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, un bruit de pas précipités et on le retint par la manche. Il espéra que ce soit Kasamatsu, qui lui ait à nouveau couru après, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il fut bien vite déçu.

...

Objet du jour : une mèche de cheveux blonds. Il y avait bien des personnes blondes à Shutoku mais c'était toujours le résultat d'une décoloration, alors à choisir, Midorima préférait une mèche des cheveux de Kise, qui eux semblaient naturels et soyeux. Pas que ça lui fasse particulièrement plaisir de revoir ce dernier, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour rester un favori du destin.

Il devait être devant le lycée Kaijo avant le début des classes si il voulait pouvoir rencontrer le mannequin. Il allait arriver en retard à ses propres cours mais il avait défini ses priorités. Rien ne passait avant l'objet du jour. Takao, passé le chercher, avait haussé un sourcil signifiant qu'il le trouvait toujours aussi dingue mais avait cependant accepté de l'emmener dans leur splendide pousse-pousse. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant les gigantesques bâtiments, il admit qu'il n'y avait qu'une très faible chance qu'ils tombent sur le jeune homme blond. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas encore muni de l'objet du jour !

Il cherchait le numéro de son ancien camarade dans son téléphone quand son fidèle coéquipier de Shutoku lui tapa sur le bras. « Là ! ». Il désigna une silhouette blonde difficile à confondre avec une autre. Les cheveux de sa convoitise s'éloignant, Midorima adopta un rythme de marche très rapide pour les rattraper. Comme sur le terrain, il n'était pas homme à se donner la peine de courir. Lorsque Kise se retourna vers lui, il ne put ignorer que quelque chose clochait. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul, des fois que ce nez rouge et ces yeux larmoyants soient contagieux. Takao, voyant qu'il y avait un gros blanc entre les deux prodiges, s'approcha pour tenter de désamorcer la situation.

Il salua l'élève de Kaijo d'une voix traînante, se figea également en découvrant son visage mais, plus empathique que son coéquipier, s'inquiéta immédiatement de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais l'intéressé était encore trop sous le choc pour formuler une réponse correcte à cette question. En attendant ils allèrent, sur proposition du faucon, se poser dans un café situé à proximité.

Ils choisirent une table à l'écart et sans surprise Takao se révéla bien plus réconfortant que le froid Midorima qui était pourtant une sorte d'ami de longue date; il tâchait d'être débordant de bonne humeur et de plaisanter, parfois aux dépends de son coéquipier qui le fusillait du regard, pour distraire le blond. Midorima ne mit pas longtemps à décider que c'était assez.

« Avec tout ça on a déjà loupé la première heure de la journée. Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Vous voulez bien rester un peu malgré tout ? Demanda Kise avec une moue suppliante; il craignait de passer la journée à se morfondre si il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec lui-même.

-Pas vraiment, non. » trancha le shooteur.

Et il esquissa le geste de se lever de la banquette après avoir avalé d'une traite sa consommation. Ça c'était fait, le jeune homme blond rebaissa la tête et fit tourner entre ses doigts la touillette qu'il avait eue avec son chocolat chaud. Takao le retint par son uniforme et fit les gros yeux à son comparse Ce dernier étouffa un soupir et se résigna après tout son horoscope du jour disait « vous serez le soutien de vos proches ». Mais depuis quand était-il proche de Kise ? Il décida de passer outre ce détail car il avait de toutes façons une raison d'être là :

« D'accord mais seulement parce qu'en échange j'ai besoin d'une mèche de tes cheveux.

Kise ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Hein ? Tu veux la garder comme un souvenir de moi ? Tu es une sorte de fétichiste Mirodimacchi ?

-Mais non, imbécile, l'objet du jour est une mèche de cheveux blonds !

-Ooooh... Si tu veux... Mais à un endroit où ça ne se voit pas trop, pensa-t-il quand même à souligner, voyant déjà son agent rouspéter à ce sujet.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait apparemment pensé à prendre avant de partir de chez lui, une paire de ciseaux et un sachet plastique dans lequel enfermer son butin. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se rassit mais ne fit cependant aucun effort pour avoir l'air attentif et décida de profiter d'être coincé pour refaire les bandages de ses doigts.

Kise ne le prit pas personnellement; après tout c'était sa façon d'être. Takao était là pour remonter le niveau et il en avait trop envie pour laisser passer cette maigre occasion de se plaindre de sa triste vie amoureuse. Toutefois, il veilla à bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas trahir sa récente homosexualité dans son récit, il lui semblait préférable que ce détail ne soit pas connu d'un trop grand nombre de personnes. Cette précaution fut bientôt inutile car, au fur et à mesure, il devint assez difficile à comprendre :

« Je voulais juste... Je sais paaaaas... [inintelligible]... d'amour -il se mouche- mais maintenant ... sans doute même -sanglot- plus amis... s'entendait bien... ai tout gâché -sanglot-... Comme un idioooooot huuuuuuuuu. »

Il se savait ridicule mais était tout bonnement incapable d'empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses yeux. Midorima semblait statufié. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond pleurer réellement. Pas de la comédie et en dehors d'un contexte de défaite, qui était déjà rare en soi. Takao ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter non plus et se contentait de tendre un mouchoir à intervalles réguliers, un air compatissant sur le visage.

« Je vais finir seul, conclut-il la tête baissée.

-Mais non, marmonna Midorima, en écho à celui plus enthousiaste de son coéquipier.

-Tu sortirais avec moi ? Si tu étais gay, demanda Kise au garçon aux cheveux verts. Ce qui pouvait sembler légèrement suicidaire; il n'y avait aucune chance que la réponse soit « Mais bien sûr ! », n'est-ce pas ?

Takao émit un gloussement. Mais il y avait cela de bien avec Midorima que son trop grand sérieux l'empêchait de se moquer des questions ridicules; la majorité du temps, il gardait un visage impénétrable et réfléchissait réellement à la dite question. Kise essuya rapidement son nez dans une serviette en papier et leva vers l'autre garçon de grands yeux plein d'espoir et bien trop brillants.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit cependant l'interrogé en remontant ses lunettes pour cacher que l'idée le gênait au point de le faire légèrement rougir. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

-Ah non ? »

Il soupira d'exaspération et croisa les bras avant de commencer : « Tu es, objectivement, ce n'est pas mon avis personnel, quelqu'un de très sociable et attachant, qui sympathise facilement avec tout le monde, qui plus est talentueux et tu es considéré comme un canon de beauté. Par conséquent, tu te penses irrésistible. Cependant ces dispositions naturelles sont d'une certaine façon à double tranchant car elles ont tendance à fatiguer et sans doute à donner l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. »

Kise resta bouche bée une seconde; c'était une assez bonne analyse et, mise à part le sous-entendu qu'il serait un peu imbu de lui-même, un discours assez flatteur et sympa.

« On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! » renchérit Takao, un sourire en coin montrant qu'il en savait long sur la question.

Finalement lorsqu'ils quittèrent le café, la matinée s'était déjà presqu'entièrement écoulée. Kise se sentait encore tout groggy de malheur et Takao n'était visiblement pas très désireux de retourner au lycée non plus, tant qu'ils y étaient à sécher... Il lança à tout hasard l'idée d'un karaoké. La proposition emballa Kise; il adorait ça ! C'était la seule activité qui pouvait actuellement le sortir un peu de sa sombre humeur, le faucon avait visé juste. Malheureusement Midorima rechigna grandement et obtint d'être parti pour être à l'heure au premier cours de l'après-midi : physique, l'un de ses préférés, en plus c'était des travaux pratiques, ça ne se manquait pas !

Ne se sentant pas la motivation pour ce genre de chose, Kise hésita, à voix haute, à sécher les siens. C'était sans compter le garçon à lunettes, avec son air moralisateur, qui lui recommanda assez sèchement d'y aller, pour se changer les idées et ne pas trop se relâcher. Ce que le blond, en demande d'attention, interpréta comme de la bienveillance à peine masquée.

Décidant de faire front commun, les deux excentriques, supplièrent le dernier d'accepter d'aller au karaoké après les cours. Étrangement ils n'envisageaient pas d'y aller sans lui. Et contre toute attente le shooteur prodige ne se fit pas énormément prier pour les accompagner, se sentant apparemment le devoir de les surveiller et de canaliser leur trop-plein d'énergie.

Si les cours n'avaient pas vraiment été distrayants, la sortie qui les suivait compensait bien. Takao semblait n'avoir honte de rien, aussi avaient-ils enchaîné ensemble les chansons ringardes et ridicules avec théâtralité, Midorima les couvant d'un regard inexpressif, un sourire qu'il croyait indécelable affleurant parfois la surface de son visage. Kise était presque guilleret en rentrant chez lui en début de soirée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de passer une bonne partie de la nuit à repenser en boucle aux paroles de rupture de Kasamatsu et à se demander ce qui pouvait être de sa faute. Un amer sentiment de gâchis et d'échec l'empêchèrent de trouver le sommeil jusqu'à tard.

...

Le lendemain, sur le chemin du lycée il sortit son portable de son sac pour regarder si il n'avait pas reçu de message depuis la veille au soir, quand il l'avait éteint. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant de qui venait l'un des messages. Midorimacchi ? _Ton objet du jour est le tube à essai, dépêche toi d'en chercher un si tu veux passer une meilleure journée qu'hier, bêta_. À bien y réfléchir, la journée de la veille n'avait pas été horrible sur tous les aspects.

Ce fut donc en pleine réflexion sur le fait qu'à quelque chose malheur est bon, qu'il enjamba la fenêtre déjà ouverte du labo de sciences -plus parce que ça l'amusait que parce que la porte était peut-être verrouillée- pour emprunter son objet du jour avant de se rendre en salle de classe pour le premier cours.

En fin d'après-midi, il arriva au gymnase pour l'entraînement armé de son tube à essai, mais malgré ça et ses prières, en entrant dans les vestiaires il tomba bien évidemment sur Kasamatsu. Qui détourna immédiatement le regard et le dépassa sans relever les yeux vers lui. Il semblait embarrassé. Il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé ? L'idée attrista le blond. Ou bien il avait peur qu'il ne révèle leur courte histoire au grand jour ? Ça laissait entrevoir une vengeance possible. Mais ce n'était pas son genre et il n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça, d'autant que malgré tout, il ne détestait absolument pas son capitaine. Il posa son sac sur un banc en soupirant.

Tout au long de l'entraînement il essaya, sans que ça n'interfère trop dans le jeu, d'ignorer son ex-petit-ami qui de son côté lui faisait inhabituellement peu de remarques. Comme ils s'évitaient de façon assez flagrante, Moriyama demanda même au capitaine de quoi il retournait. Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse audible et satisfaisante, il n'insista pas, se disant que ça leur passerait.

Justement, Kise décidait qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Puis repensant à l'inattendue compagnie de la veille et alors qu'il bondissait pour attraper le ballon, il réalisa quelque chose. Quelque chose de prévisible, de quasiment inévitable. Il était désormais certain d'avoir un faible pour Midorimacchi. Une énergie nouvelle l'envahit. En plus, en se basant sur les paroles de ce dernier, qui ne risquait pas de le trouver trop bien pour lui ? Un membre de la vaniteuse génération miracle sans aucun doute ! Ça avait toutes les chances de fonctionner !

...

Sur le chemin de la maison ou du lycée, allongé dans son lit ou assis en cours, Kise passait de plus en plus de temps à rêvasser au sujet de son ancien coéquipier, à la place de son actuel et farouche coéquipier.

Ses longs doigts aux ongles parfaitement limés avaient quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique... Des mains aussi belles et bien entretenues, ça mettait en confiance, il les laisserait volontiers se glisser partout où elles voulaient ! Il rougit; qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? Midorima le tuerait si il l'apprenait. À moins que... Dans le fond, avec ce tsundere impossible d'être sûr. Il rêva un instant qu'en fait, derrière son attitude distante, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts crevait d'amour pour lui. Il l'imagina lui offrir un bouquet de roses rouges en marmonnant « Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est juste pour l'horoscope. ». Ce serait tellement mignon !

Il lui fallait un plan d'action ! Il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de se voir en semaine, après les cours par exemple, car Takao serait alors très probablement de la partie. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie du joueur de Shutoku, au contraire, mais qu'il soit présent l'empêcherait de tenter quelque chose. Kise proposa donc de faire une sortie le week-end qui venait pour, soi-disant, le remercier de son soutien et Mirodrima... accepta. Qu'il l'aide à ramener quelques gros livres à la bibliothèque le samedi matin. C'était mieux que rien, supposa le jeune mannequin. La bibliothèque lui semblait soudain un lieu sexy et plein de promesses.

...

Kise écouta l'horoscope avant de partir, décidé à partager la passion de sa nouvelle cible. Gémeaux (« Vous êtes déterminé, on aura du mal à vous suivre ! ») et Cancer (« Quelqu'un pourrait se révéler sous un nouveau jour... »). Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à regarder leur compatibilité, mais pour l'instant il devait partir si il ne voulait pas être en retard. Midorima était à cheval sur beaucoup de choses, dont la ponctualité.

Son ancien camarade le salua sans effusion et lui tendit un sac contenant quelques bouquins. Ils se mirent en chemin en échangeant sur les matchs à venir. N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, Kise releva la tête pour observer les alentours qui lui étaient peu familiers. Ils passaient à côté d'un cinéma. Ce n'était pas le même que celui du rendez-vous mais quand même, tout à coup Kasamatsu lui manqua horriblement. Il reporta alors toute son attention sur celui qui marchait à ses côtés.

Il était à présent silencieux donc pas moyen de se focaliser sur ses paroles, c'est pourquoi Kise se mit à détailler son visage. De façon générale, en plus d'être très doués pour la basket, voire les études, tous les joueurs de la génération miracle étaient beaux, quoique d'une façon parfois inhabituelle. C'était sans doute très agaçant pour un garçon banal. Et vraiment, Midorima possédait un beau visage aux traits fins et réguliers, même si son air peu engageant avait tendance à éclipser cette qualité. Le plus marquant était probablement ses yeux d'un vert incomparable et pleins de cils. On pouvait même dire des cils de poupée. C'était assez surprenant quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois, et encore plus quand on avait l'occasion de le voir sans ses lunettes. Ce qui lui était arrivé bien des fois à Teiko grâce aux douches post-entraînements.

Le bras de Kise commençait à devenir raide lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Contrairement à l'idée qu'il se faisait du lieu, celle-ci n'était pas entièrement composée de hautes étagères en bois, pas plus que le sol n'était du parquet un peu grinçant, et le plafond n'était nullement une voûte. Aucun tableau, aucune odeur d'encre et de vieilles pages. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y mettait rarement les pieds et il était un peu déçu; le décor était trop moderne et froid à son goût.

Après avoir rendu les ouvrages à un bureau, Midorima s'enfonça entre les rayonnages et balaya l'un d'eux du regard. Kise qui l'avait suivi, posa les sacs vides derrière lui et, profitant qu'ils étaient masqués de la vue des quelques autres usagers de la bibliothèque par une étagère remplie de livres, se lança. Doucement, sans aucun geste brusque, il se rapprocha sensiblement de l'autre encore plongé dans les tranches des ouvrages, investit complètement mais subtilement son espace vital et posa sans attendre ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Puisqu'embrasser des filles ne lui faisait aucun effet, il avait pu, lorsque ça lui arrivait, observer d'un œil critique ce qui plaisait ou pas et travailler sa technique avec sang-froid. Finalement ce n'avait pas été du temps de perdu au vu de Midorima fondant dans ses bras. Cependant la magie n'opéra pas longtemps. Rapidement l'autre se ressaisit, l'effet de surprise était passé, et repoussa son assaillant en rougissant.

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, tu es dingue ? Siffla-t-il, attirant sans doute quelques regards dans leur direction.

-Mais euh... Tu n'as pas eu l'air de détester ! S'indigna Kise, le moins fort qu'il put.

-Pas du tout ! Tu t'imagines des choses ! Affirma le jeune homme, de plus en plus rouge.

-Quel tsundere ! »

Kise restait complètement sidéré. Et l'autre avait l'air fâché. Ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme il avait pu le fantasmer.

« Alors pourquoi tu as été sympa avec moi l'autre jour ?

-Sympa ? Pas vraiment ! Tu étais juste tellement pitoyable que je me suis senti un peu obligé ! Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire ?

Que répondre à ça ? Kise poussa un soupir de désolation. Bien que c'était bon de savoir que le shooteur n'était pas complètement insensible.

-Merci pour ta bienveillante condescendance. » déclara-t-il, non sans ironie, en tournant les talons. Il repassa la porte et quitta l'atmosphère cotonneuse de la bibliothèque sans se retourner une seule fois.

Cette fois il se sentait plus bête et embarrassé que réellement attristé. En effet, se sentait-il à ce point seul que l'inflexible Midorima lui avait semblé un choix possible ? Il s'étonnait lui-même. Il avait presque envie d'éclater de rire. Et puis finalement, ça restait un baiser sympa. Il aurait bien aimé voir la tête du reste de la génération miracle si ils l'apprenaient.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que ce n'était pas ennuyeux ! Le prochain devrait être un peu plus croustillant (un peu !) et dans celui d'après ça devrait se complexifier un minimum (si j'y arrive !), voilà, à la prochaine fois ! :D


	3. Besoin de rien, envie de toi

Après l'affaire Midorima, Kise avait décidé de ne plus rien tenter avec qui que ce soit, et de laisser les choses venir plutôt que de s'emporter trop vite comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait entendu dire que dans ce domaine, c'est lorsqu'on ne cherche pas que l'on trouve. Cependant, cette nouvelle tactique se révélait... ennuyeuse au possible. Sur quoi pouvait-il bien focaliser ses pensées si il s'interdisait de fantasmer ? De repérer des garçons intéressants et de repenser à ce qu'il avait pu obtenir jusqu'ici ? À quoi pensait-il avant ? Pas aux cours pourtant...

Par ailleurs, depuis quelques jours Kasamatsu s'efforçait de se conduire amicalement, comme avant leur tentative de relation amoureuse. Le première année finit par accepter de faire de même, en plus de ne plus mater le capitaine en douce, et ce petit manège se perfectionnait jusqu'à ce que l'illusion que rien n'était arrivé devienne parfaite aux yeux de tout le monde, y compris des leurs.

Les jours s'écoulaient donc mornement pour l'as de Kaijo qui, dans ses moments les plus mélancoliques, était persuadé qu'il allait finir sa vie seul. Un type magnifique et débordant d'affection comme lui, c'était un sacré gâchis. Il allait être obligé d'adopter un gros chien plein de poils et deux ou trois chats. À moins qu'il ne retente de sortir avec une fille, la plupart d'entre elles étaient loin de le fuir au moins, même si c'était avant tout pour son physique. Malheureusement à présent, cette option lui semblait absurde et au dessus de ses forces. Il n'était définitivement pas intéressé par cette catégorie de la population.

Le vendredi, au terme de sa semaine banale, le lycéen avait dû se rendre à l'atelier d'un photographe. Certains professionnels n'aimaient pas sortir de leur propre studio photo et c'était à lui, au stylise et au maquilleur de venir. Ces deux derniers étaient partis avant lui et il se retrouvait donc seul, en début de soirée, dans un quartier quelconque. Il se mit en marche pour rallier un arrêt de bus, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre assez d'argent sur lui pour rentrer avec un taxi. Enfin, après tout il ne détestait ni marcher, ni les transports en commun et ça ressemblait presque au début d'une aventure. Monter dans le mauvais bus serait le plus gros événement de sa semaine.

Le bruit d'un ballon de basket, impossible qu'il se trompe là-dessus, rebondissant contre une surface dure, sol ou mur, le sortit de sa torpeur. Le soleil qui était déjà bas, permettait à l'inconnu qui avançait dans sa direction en faisant valser le ballon, d'être complètement à contre-jour. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus le mannequin se disait que cette silhouette ne lui était absolument pas inconnue.

« Kise...

Cette voix grave non plus.

-Aomine.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis la fois où après ce match intense, Kise s'était littéralement effondré. Et que le fameux Aomine s'était détourné de lui. Et où Kasamatsu l'avait aidé à se relever. Penser à son senpai lui fit un pincement au cœur. Quand est-ce que cette réaction, ce sentiment eczémateux, finirait par disparaître complètement ? Son attention se reporta sur le jeune homme au teint mat et aux cheveux bleutés qui lui faisait face.

-Je t'aurais bien proposé de manger une glace, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais il ne fait pas vraiment assez chaud pour ça, déclara nonchalamment ce dernier, avec un geste de la main en direction du conbini que le blond venait de dépasser.

Et comment pouvait-il être détaché, au point de n'avoir rien d'autre à lui dire, que de parler de glaces ? Mais après tout, lui-même était réputé pour son insouciance, aussi n'eut-il pas vraiment à se forcer pour donner l'impression que rien ne clochait. Parce que peut-être que réellement, rien ne clochait. Peut-être que rien n'était perdu entre eux deux. Surtout depuis que Touou avait été vaincu par Seirin, ce qui avait sans doute fait redescendre l'As sur terre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Kise, ne sachant pas très bien quoi penser du hasard de cette rencontre.

-Je rentre chez moi. Et toi ? C'est pas ton quartier ici.

-Un shooting photo. Tu n'as pas entraînement ce soir ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard, ayant lui-même échappé au sien.

-J'y suis resté 20 minutes... et puis c'était chiant alors je suis parti.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce ballon sous le bras ?

On pouvait distinctement lire, écrit dessus au marqueur, Académie Touou.

-Ah ça ? J'ai oublié de le reposer avant de partir.

Il le fit rebondir. Ça ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde.

-Tu veux faire un one-on-one ? » Proposa le blond, incapable de ne pas en avoir envie malgré le fiasco du dernier match officiel entre eux. Son interlocuteur accepta avec un sourire carnassier qui promettait une nouvelle raclée.

Ils se rendirent au terrain le plus proche qu'Aomine connaisse en se faisant des passes relativement gentillettes. Kise repensa au collège, à son adoration pour ce génie du basket, à leur première rencontre où il l'avait grandement impressionné, à la fois où il l'avait attendu après l'entraînement quand lui même venait tout juste de rejoindre l'équipe principale de Teiko, et se demanda si il n'était pas en quelque sorte son premier amour. L'idée le fit sourire. Aomine était tellement gentil et mignon à cette époque, il aurait vraiment dû lui sauter dessus tant que c'était encore le cas. Pas que l'adolescent soit devenu repoussant, bien au contraire, mais arrogant ça c'était certain. À vrai dire c'était probablement son cas à lui aussi et ça avait déjà commencé à la fin du collège.

Par chance, le terrain n'était pas occupé. Il était rudimentaire mais ça leur suffirait. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur le bord et s'échauffèrent très brièvement, pressés de jouer. Sans grande surprise Aomine marqua le premier panier, malgré l'efficace défense de son adversaire qui parvint à égaliser juste après.

La concentration de Kise fut mise à mal lorsqu'il se posa subitement la question de l'orientation sexuelle de son ancien camarade qui le fixait dans les yeux en dribblant. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, la réponse lui paraissait digne d'intérêt, voire même cruciale. Il montra alors une faille dans sa défense et encaissa deux nouveaux points.

Aomine parlait haut et fort des idoles et des gros seins, mais finalement personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille. Alors finalement, est-ce qu'il ne cherchait pas plutôt à dissimuler le fait qu'il soit gay ? Kise ne savait pas comment le lui faire remarquer sans le braquer. Peut-être devrait-il commencer par avouer sa propre orientation ? Il y avait bien un risque que son vis-à-vis soit homophobe mais au fond il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Ces jours-ci il se sentait l'âme de quelqu'un à la dérive.

Il dribbla, feinta et essaya de passer Aomine par la gauche, dans un enchaînement peu original mais bien rôdé. Toutefois son adversaire lui fit sans peine perdre le ballon d'un grand coup de la main.

« Oï Kise, tu crois que je ne me rend pas compte que t'as la tête ailleurs ?! C'est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps ! Le réprimanda-t-il en rattrapant le ballon après avoir mit un dunk.

-Je crois que je suis gay. » Laissa échapper le copy-cat, comme excuse.

Il faillit ajouter « et j'ai même essayé d'embrasser Midorimacchi ha ha ha » mais une révélation à la fois semblait suffisant.

Aomine eut une moue indéchiffrable, continuant de dribbler machinalement d'une main. Mépris et dégoût ou seulement surprise et réflexion ? Kise n'aurait pas su le dire et cela l'inquiéta. Beaucoup. Il regrettai déjà son aveu. Son champ de vision se rétrécit et il avait à ce point l'impression de manquer d'air qu'il dut s'asseoir par terre. Une crise d'angoisse. Cela ne lui arrivait pourtant pas souvent, mais toujours à des moments complètement aléatoires et souvent mal choisis. Il se détesta de se montrer, une fois de plus, si faible devant son rival. Il était persuadé que celui-ci allait une nouvelle fois le laisser là, au sol et tourner les talons. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et baissa complètement la tête pour que ça ne se remarque pas.

Mais l'As de Touou, qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de plaisir à le voir souffrir, n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner là, seul, sans un mot et s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui demandant même ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque l'intéressé le réalisa, il eut terriblement envie de se serrer contre cette présence, en quête de réconfort, et d'enfouir son nez dans son cou pendant que l'autre le câlinerait. Ce qui était hautement improbable. Gardant la tête baissée, se forçant à retrouver une respiration normale, il parvint peu à peu à faire refluer l'étau qui lui serrait la gorge.

Après plusieurs minutes, il fut capable de se relever. Et de rattraper ses affaires qu'Aomine venait de lui lancer avant de l'attraper d'autorité par le bras. Il avait apparemment assimilé sa crise à de l'hypoglycémie et choisit de le traîner jusqu'à chez lui pour lui faire manger quelque chose. C'était après tout ce que Murasakibara préconisait en toutes circonstances, il avait dû déteindre sur lui au fil des années de collège. Kise ne le contredit pas, trop heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Ils rallièrent rapidement un appartement dans un immeuble d'à peine 3 étages avec une coursive. L'intérieur se révéla basique, rangé et sans fioritures. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures. Le bruit d'une télévision filtrait à travers les murs. Aomine lui fit signe de l'attendre et passa dans la pièce adjacente pour échanger quelques mots avec ce que, de ce qu'il entendait, Kise supposa être sa mère. Ce n'était pas vraiment correct de ne pas aller saluer, mais il n'osa pas désobéir à son sauveur. Celui-ci revint peu de temps après et cette fois lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Une casserole contenant de la soupe miso trônait sur l'un des brûleurs de la cuisinière et il y avait du riz dans le cuiseur, le jeune homme n'aurait pas besoin d'improviser avec ce qui traînait dans le frigo.

Comme l'heure n'était pas encore très avancée lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger et déposé la vaisselle dans l'évier, Aomine proposa à son invité d'aller traîner un peu dans sa chambre. Ce dernier prit trente secondes pour appeler à la maison et rassurer sur son absence avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent vautrés sur le lit, à rire comme les collégiens qu'ils avaient été il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ils discutèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Kise sursaute en remarquant quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de son camarade.

-Il est déjà 23h ?

L'autre se tourna vers son réveil pour vérifier cette information et s'étira paresseusement.

-Ah ? Ouais. Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux. À moins que tu ne veuilles te taper tout le chemin, j'ai franchement la flemme de te raccompagner. »

Kise réfléchit brièvement : demain c'était samedi, il n'avait qu'entraînement à 13h donc pas de problème de ce côté là. Personne ne s'inquièterait qu'il ne rentre pas dormir d'autant qu'il avait prévenu être chez un ami et surtout, lui non plus pas envie de ressortir. Il était bien ici, il faisait chaud et être allongé sur une surface moelleuse l'avait rendu flemmard. Il était par dessus tout ravi d'avoir retrouvé une sorte de complicité avec son ancien coéquipier et ne souhaitait pas mettre fin à cette soirée ensemble. Il approuva joyeusement la suggestion -une soirée pyjama avec Aominecchi youpi !- et l'autre lui balança au visage un bas de jogging et un T-shirt pour faire office de pyjama et, à plus court terme, pour mettre fin à ses piaillements.

« Bon, on va pas s'embêter, c'est juste pour une nuit, on peut dormir dans le même lit.

Kise acquiesça puis accepta avec reconnaissance la proposition de prendre une douche. En quittant la salle de bain, il se demanda furtivement ce qu'il était advenu de maman Aomine et tâcha d'être le plus silencieux possible, si jamais elle était couchée. Il fut légèrement intimidé au moment de se glisser dans le lit, pendant que son idole prenait une douche à sa suite; est-ce qu'il pourrait capter un peu de son talent en dormant dans son lit ?

« T'as besoin de rien ? » lui demanda-t-il une main sur l'interrupteur. Même si il le faisait avec un air d'ennui profond, Aomine pouvait se montrer prévenant. Obtenant une réponse négative, il éteignit la lumière et vint s'allonger sous la couette. Ils restèrent un moment muets, cherchant seulement la position la plus confortable pour s'endormir. Après un moment de calme absolu, alors que Kise allait sombrer dans le sommeil, Aomine finit par rompre le silence :

« Si tu es gay... qu'est ce que tu t'imagines faire avec un mec ? »

Cette voix grave et flegmatique dans le noir le fit frissonner, autant d'appréhension que d'excitation, en relançant ce sujet. Plus question de dormir.

« Je... je sais pas. Tout ce que tu aurais envie de faire avec une fille je suppose.

-C'est vraiment comparable ?

Il semblait sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu n'as jamais... ?

-Non.

Aomine resta silencieux un long moment et l'interrogé n'osait rien ajouter.

-Tu peux t'imaginer... sucer un mec ?

Kise prit le temps de réfléchir car il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question avant. Il imagina le torse musclé et bronzé d'Aomine et vit sa propre tête blonde descendre jusqu'à un point bien précis.

-... Je crois que oui.

-Oh.

L'onomatopée sonnait presque admirative, comme si Aomine tenait en respect les convictions de son ami. Le mannequin laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Tu as d'autres questions ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il en avait d'autres, ça se sentait, mais il n'osait pas les poser. Il changea de position, faisant bruire les draps.

-Mais... Tu accepterais de... de te faire prendre par un autre mec ?

Le ton était plus innocemment curieux, que vraiment intéressé mais Kise imagina immédiatement son interlocuteur en train de le faire. Il rougit atrocement. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir. D'autant plus qu'il allait finir par avoir une franche érection avec toutes ces images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

-...Oui sans doute, si c'est quelqu'un qui me plaît vraiment. »

Il y eut à nouveau un blanc entre eux. Leurs respirations s'étaient faites plus marquées. Kise devinait la silhouette musclée d'Aomine qui le regardait. Il brûlait de désir pour son hôte. Il fallait qu'il lui créé une ouverture sinon il allait le regretter. Quelque chose qui ne lui demanderait pas un trop gros effort, pas question de le mettre au pied du mur.

« Quand on parle de ça... Ça te dégoûte ou ça t'excite un peu ?

L'intéressé attendit pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Kise qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, avant de répondre :

-Un peu... »

Il le dit très bas, rendant involontairement sa voix encore plus excitante aux oreilles du blond. Ils se rapprochèrent sensiblement l'un de l'autre, tout à coup fébriles et à bout de souffle. L'odeur du gel douche qu'ils avaient utilisé devint étonnement présente et sensuelle à leur nez. N'y tenant plus Kise plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son vis-à-vis, amorçant un échange brûlant. Reprenant rapidement de l'assurance Aomine le fit légèrement basculer afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et qu'il puisse s'allonger sur lui, les avant-bras de part et d'autre de son visage. Il s'était résolu à ce que l'As soit toujours plus fort et se faire dominer de cette façon par lui semblait finalement naturel. De plus ce poids, cette chaleur contre sa poitrine se révélaient grisants. Ne restant pas pour autant les bras ballants, ses mains allèrent se promener le long du dos de son ami, de ses flancs et, lorsqu'il se relevait un peu notamment pour approfondir leurs baisers, de son torse et son ventre. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient disparurent les uns après les autres.

« Tu es trop beau pour un gars, Kise. » marmonna Aomine d'une voix rauque à son oreille, comme si il cherchait une excuse pour ce qu'il était en train de se laisser aller à faire, avant de se replacer juste à sa gauche. Il se positionna de côté, en appui sur son coude pour, de la main opposée s'occuper de l'érection de son amant tout en permettant à celui-ci de lui rendre la pareille, et pouvoir par intermittence, l'embrasser ou lui mordre le cou.

« Tu veux bien le faire... avec ta bouche ?

Kise était avide de nouvelles sensations, il enjamba en partie son ancien coéquipier de façon à le surplomber. Il afficha un sourire espiègle qu'Aomine pouvait voir à la faible lueur de l'affichage digital de son réveil.

-D'accord. Mais tu me le fais après.

Le joueur de Touou hésita quelques secondes -alors au lit comme sur un terrain Kise Ryouta pouvait se révéler redoutable?- avant de grogner :

-Vendu. »

...

La lumière matinale avait envahi la pièce. Kise commençait à émerger. Il avait une sensation étrange. Ça tenait peut-être au fait qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Une voix naturellement blasée lui demanda si ça allait.

Ah oui, ça lui revenait.

Il entendit l'autre farfouiller dans un tiroir avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas souple, lui laissant le loisir de retomber dans un demi-sommeil.

Il finit par relever la tête et tendre un bras pour attraper son portable, qui venait d'émettre un son dans la poche de son pantalon, achevant de le réveiller. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lire le mystérieux message d'un numéro qui ne faisait pas partie de ses contacts, Aomine pénétra dans la pièce, revenant, au vu de sa tenue, de s'habiller dans la salle de bains. Le jeune homme blond resta assis tout raide, indécis quand au comportement à adopter. Son hôte dut s'en rendre compte car il ne tarda pas à mettre les choses au point :

« Bon pour que ce soit clair entre nous. Si t'es triste et que tu veux un câlin -et par câlin il était évident qu'il ne pensait pas à seulement le serrer dans ses bras- je suis pas contre mais je nous vois pas dans une relation de petit couple. »

Kise hocha la tête. Ça avait du sens. Un « ça va ? » et un petit-déjeuner, c'est tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de la part d'Aomine ce matin. Mais c'était pas mal connaissant l'impétueux garçon. Il se sentit étrangement serein. Rien de surprenant, rien de cassé.


	4. Pas d'ami comme toi

NdlA: Salut les gens ! Pas grand chose à préciser, j'espère juste que ce chapitre n'est pas ennuyeux (et qu'il ne manque pas de ponctuation), Kise réfléchit un peu trop xD n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Sinon, je ne considère pas tout à fait Stephan Eicher comme ringard mais cette chanson était parfaite pour ce chapitre ! :)

* * *

Il quitta Aomine vers 11h. Il s'était d'abord senti un peu gêné vis-à-vis de son ami, à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant la nuit, mais celui-ci prenait tout ça avec une telle légèreté qu'il ne put que l'imiter. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce nouvel engouement ni amoureux, ni platonique pour son ancien camarade, si ce n'est que c'était agréable. Il n'existait rien de mieux que de se sentir désiré par quelqu'un d'aussi magnétique qu'Aomine Daiki. Une fois dehors, il se souvint qu'il avait reçu un sms et avait complètement oublié de le regarder, sans doute trop occuper à reluquer l'athlète aux yeux et cheveux bleu foncé.

_Salut ! C'est Takao Kazunari ! J'ai finit par réussir à chiper ton numéro à Shin-chan ! [...]_

Takao ? Ça c'était surprenant ! Dans le bon sens du terme puisqu'il se souciait apparemment de lui, comme c'était mignon ! Kise était à présent d'excellente humeur, bondissant sur les raies d'un passage piéton dont le feu était devenu, par enchantement, vert juste au moment il arrivait. Il lu la suite une fois de l'autre côté de la rue.

_J'étais bien obligé; quand je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles il m'a répondu de te laisser crever. On se demande ce que tu as pu lui faire ! Ça te dirait qu'on se voit ? Tu es libre aujourd'hui, 17 h ?_

Oui il était libre ! C'était quand même triste d'être si populaire et d'avoir si peu de vie sociale. Il se calma un peu. Et grimaça même en se remémorant ce qu'il avait effectivement _bien pu_ _faire à Shin-Chan_, il y avait maintenant tout pile 2 semaines.

Il avait entraînement de basket de 13h à 16h30 et son rendez-vous avait également un entraînement se finissant dans ses eaux là. Ils devaient donc se retrouver dans un Maji Burger situé à peu près à mi-chemin entre chacun de leurs établissements scolaires et avaient prit chacun un grand milk-shake.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? Avait lancé Takao à peine installé à une table.

Peut-être à cause de son regard perçant, Kise avait l'impression que l'autre garçon savait déjà tout et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de tout déballer à voix basse sur le baiser volé à Midorima.

-Puisqu'il ne t'en a pas parlé, tu ne lui diras pas que je te l'ai dit, hein ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être difficile de me retenir de le taquiner à ce sujet mais bon.

-Je saurais même plus dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça, c'était idiot !

Takao resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de se pencher légèrement en avant, son habituel sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà eu envie d'embrasser ce grand tsundere vert. Rien que pour voir sa réaction !

Kise était soulagé de voir que Takao ne le jugeait absolument pas et ils rirent de concert, imaginant moult scénarios allant de Midorima qui répond sauvagement au baiser pour ensuite conclure par « Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. » à Midorima battant son coéquipier à mort avec l'objet du jour, la cuillère en plastique.

-Et depuis, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Relança l'élève de Shutoku une fois qu'ils eurent épuisé la plaisanterie.

-Hmmm si l'on veut. Plutôt retrouvé quelqu'un... Juste hier soir d'ailleurs !

-Oh c'est cool ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kise se trouvait incapable de mentir à son interlocuteur, comme si ils étaient amis de longue date. Il avait l'intuition qu'il pouvait se confier à lui et pariait pour ne pas être déçu.

-On, on... a fait des trucs, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

-Bieeeen ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait au juste ? Demanda l'autre avec un grand sourire complice.

Kise rit d'un air gêné.

-Ou, ou, tu peux me le mimer ! Ajouta-t-il.

Vérifiant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, il mima furtivement une branlette sur le gobelet de son milk-shake et une fellation sur la paille qui y était plongée, ce qui les amusa à nouveau énormément.

Kise finit par réussir à formuler ce qui l'intriguait depuis le début de l'entrevue. Takao ne semblait pas choqué d'apprendre que ses aventures concernaient non des filles mais des garçons. Il s'était attendu à faire face à plus d'incompréhension ou d'hostilité en révélant son penchant. Il lui posa la question.

-Hmmm en fait à mes yeux, tu le portes sur toi et l'idée ne me gêne pas parce que... il laissa sa phrase en suspens, les yeux dans le vague.

-Parce que tu es gay ? Tenta-t-il de compléter.

-Qui sait ? répondit-il évasivement.

Il changea de sujet avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps d'insister lourdement pour en savoir plus.

Kise était ravi d'avoir, sans rien faire de spécial, réussi à se faire un ami en la personne de Takao. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le collège et le reste de la génération des miracles, il s'était fait assez peu d'amis, pour autant qu'il ait pu appeler ainsi les autres prodiges. En arrivant au lycée Kaijo il ne connaissait personne et le basket et le mannequinat réquisitionnant une bonne partie de son temps libre, il lui était difficile d'entretenir plus que de simples relations de bon voisinage avec ses camarades de classe. En plus, beaucoup de garçons ne l'aimaient pas à cause de son succès auprès de la gente féminine. Celle-ci formant par ailleurs régulièrement une barrière entre lui et les éventuels candidats au poste.

Il restait les membres de l'équipe de basket mais, tout en étant engageant avec tous, il ne s'était rapproché de quasiment aucun. Celui dont il avait été le plus proche était le capitaine, du moins avant de tenter une conversion d'amitié en amour, malgré son inclination quasi pathologique à le frapper. En tenant compte qu'il n'osait pas le faire au début de l'année scolaire, il pouvait toutefois déduire que c'était le signe d'une certaine proximité, hypothèse confirmée par le fait qu'il ne s'était pas prit le moindre coup ces derniers temps.

Au vu des résultats, il ne semblait pas judicieux de vouloir sortir avec ses amis mais l'idée de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux d'un inconnu était aberrante, qui pouvait encore croire à ça ? Alors quoi ? Il fallait sortir avec des personnes que l'on n'appréciait pas suffisamment pour s'en faire des amis ou dont l'amitié avait assez peu de valeur pour ne pas avoir peur de la perdre ? Où situer Aomine dans tout ça ? Ces réflexions ne menaient à rien, il les laissa tomber.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas vraiment de nouvelles de l'individu les jours suivants. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci surgisse pendant l'un de ses entraînement. Lors d'une pause dans le jeu Kise, tout en tentant d'essuyer avec son T-shirt un peu de la sueur qui gouttait de son menton, jetait sans raison particulière un coup d'oeil par la double porte du gymnase sur sa gauche, laissée ouverte. Il crut un instant à un mirage. Mais il ne faisait pas si chaud. Peut-être était-il déshydraté ? Non, plus il s'approchait, plus il était clair que le grand Aomine Daiki honorait les lieux de sa présence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en venant à grandes enjambées à la rencontre de l'intrus.

-Et bien... Parfois je repense à toi et à la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus et... enfin tu vois, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Alors j'ai décidé de passer te voir !

Il avait un sourire réjouit. Kise se dépêcha de l'attraper par la manche et de l'entraîner à distance du gymnase il était presque certain que le reste de l'équipe de Kaijo ne serait pas enchantée de voir l'As de Touou ici.

-Tu as déjà fini ta journée ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Il y avait entraînement...

Et comme à son habitude il avait séché. Le blond évita de lui faire la morale, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens, il était bien placé pour savoir que le jeune homme n'avait même pas besoin de s'exercer au basket.

Arrivés dans un coin tranquille derrière un bâtiment, le sentiment d'urgence qui l'habitait se dissipa et il commença à éprouver une certaine satisfaction à ce que son ancien coéquipier ait eu envie de le voir ainsi qu'une forte envie de lui sauter au cou. Il commença à esquisser un mouvement dans cette finalité mais fut coupé dans son élan :

« Nan, commence pas.

Mais le blond ne se démonta pas si facilement :

-Alleeeeez, personne passe jamais ici !

-C'est juste trop bizarre !

-C'est toi qui est bizarre de venir jusqu'ici alors que tu aurais pu simplement m'envoyer un message !

À sa tête, il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.

-Ça passait le temps...

-Raison de plus ! »

L'élève de Kaijo, dans un bond gracieux, enserra le cou du visiteur dans un corps à corps un peu trop étroit pour n'avoir l'air d'être qu'amical. Sa victime râla un peu mais finit par poser ses mains au dessus de ses hanches. Toutefois il ne laissa pas l'étreinte s'éterniser et le repoussa trop tôt à son goût. Même si c'était dans sa nature, il avait conscience que sur ce coup là, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas se montrer trop collant ou Aomine finirait par l'éviter. Ils firent quelques pas sans direction précise.

« Au fait, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? » Demanda subitement l'élève de Touou en se tournant pour lui faire face, comme si il venait de s'en souvenir à l'instant alors que c'était vraisemblablement le but de sa visite.

Kise avait été le premier à quitter l'entraînement, après en avoir déjà loupé 20 minutes passées dehors en charmante compagnie. Ce manquement n'avait échappé à personne mais les remarques ne l'avaient pas du tout atteint, tout juste si il avait arrêté de sourire. S'éloignant du lycée avec le tentateur qui l'avait attendu, il supposait qu'il n'avait rien de prévu. À vrai dire il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, tout était parti dans le siphon bleu marine des yeux d'Aomine. Y compris son sens de la poésie, visiblement.

Sur le chemin il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder un message que Takao lui envoyait, s'y moquant allègrement quoiqu'affectueusement de Midorima. Il évitait de lire en marchant, sous peine de se manger un poteau, ça ne loupait jamais. Aomine le rejoignit. Se penchant exagérément par dessus son épaule l'air de rien, il colla la moitié de son torse contre son dos et effleura sa joue avec la sienne, calant sa tête sur son épaule.

« À quoi tu joues ? Gloussa-t-il en tapant une réponse rapide. Le geste était plutôt anodin venant d'Aomine il s'avachissait régulièrement sur les gens, mais sa main posée négligemment au creux de ses reins en changeait résolument la dimension.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? » lui répliqua-t-il à l'oreille, la caressant de son souffle chaud. Kise frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas à son bourreau qui s'écarta avec un sourire satisfait. Mais le blond ne comptait pas en rester là.

L'occasion ne se fit pas attendre; au premier carrefour qu'ils atteignirent Aomine allait traverser malgré le feu piéton rouge et Kise, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun danger immédiat à s'engager, l'arrêta en posant une main ferme sur la face antérieure de sa cuisse.

« Attention à toi. » dit-il avec un sourire faussement bienveillant en prenant soin de faire remonter sa main avant de l'enlever. Ils se jaugèrent avec un sourire de défi. La tension sexuelle entre eux devint palpable et ils décidèrent tacitement d'accélérer le pas.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre par quatre pour arriver à l'appartement. Cependant un obstacle difficile à ignorer se tenait devant la porte.

« Satsuki, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda sans tact l'habitant des lieux.

-Je suis là parce que j'étais sûre que tu aurais oublié ! Oh ! Kise-kun est là aussi !

Elle sauta brièvement au cou de son ancien camarade qui, même si il souriait et ne pouvait rien reprocher à l'innocente jeune fille, ne pensait qu'une chose : oh noooooooooon.

-Oublié quoi ? Grogna l'As.

-On devait se retrouver avec toute l'équipe pour une petite soirée !

-Ah dans ce cas, tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas oublié, je n'ai juste jamais eu l'intention d'y aller.

-S'il-te-plaît ! C'est important de renforcer les liens ! Surtout pour toi qui te comporte n'importe comment avec tout le monde !

-Nan, c'est chiant.

-Kise-kun peut venir aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond dans l'espoir qu'il l'appuie.

-Ouais c'est vrai que tu devrais peut-être y aller, bredouilla celui-ci touché par le mal que se donnait la pauvre manager.

Aomine lui lança un regard mauvais et ouvrit la bouche probablement pour les envoyer se faire voir tous les deux mais avant que la moindre syllabe ne soit prononcée, un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

-Ok, allons-y.

-... Vraiment ?

-Donne moi juste le temps de me changer. »

Il disparut à l'intérieur, laissant Momoi et Kise échanger un long regard interrogateur.

Contre toute attente, il avait effectivement reparu, débarrassé de son uniforme et le petit groupe s'était mit en marche. La réunion se déroulait en comité relativement restreint. Il n'y avait que les titulaires et une poignée d'autres joueurs. Tous, reconnaissant sans peine l'As de Kaijou, eurent l'air un peu étonné de le voir. Lui ne reconnut que le capitaine de Touou qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement. Enfin, il n'avait contre lui personnellement, ça venait sans doute des mauvais souvenirs que pouvait lui inspirer cette équipe. Sinon, il lui trouvait vraiment un air de renard. Il lui dessina mentalement une paire d'oreille pointues et rousses à bout noir. Ça lui allait plutôt bien ! Il lui apparu un peu plus sympathique ainsi.

Tout le monde était étonnement sympa mais, n'oubliant pas ce qui aurait dû se passer une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Kise comptait bien saisir n'importe quelle occasion pour s'éclipser avec son ténébreux ami. Cependant il tentait désespérément de capter son regard et le rustre semblait l'ignorer soigneusement. Il finit par comprendre que c'était comme ça qu'il avait décidé de lui faire payer son maigre appui à Momoi. Même si à bien y regarder il était à peine plus aimable avec ses coéquipiers. Qui plus est le vil essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais il était évident que ça l'amusait. Se détournant du visage de son ancien camarade, dans un geste qui se voulait rageur le mannequin avala d'une traite sa bière. Il se rendit compte en abaissant son verre qu'Imayoshi le détaillait d'un air amusé.

Aomine se leva en empoignant sa veste.

« Tu vas prendre l'air ? lui demanda aussitôt le jeune homme blond en relevant la tête vers lui.

-...Hmpf.

-Je t'accompagne, clama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-En fait non.

Il se rassit au moment où l'autre finissait de se mettre debout. Kise eut envie de lui mettre des baffes. Alors c'était ça ? Il voulait lui montrer que des deux ce n'était pas lui le plus en demande ? Son ancien coéquipier ne pensait peut-être pas si loin, mais c'était en tout cas comme ça que lui l'interprétait.

-Je viens avec toi, propose le renard avec un sourire.

Kise, bien qu'énervé, était incapable de se montrer aussi mesquin qu'Aomine en refusant tout net sans explication, et ne voulait pas non plus admettre que si ce dernier n'y était pas, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dehors. Il attrapa sa propre veste avec une certaine mauvaise humeur en grommelant une sorte d'approbation.

Malgré son attitude avenante, Imayoshi le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Comme pour confirmer cette sensation, une fois installés sur un muret à l'extérieur l'autre se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux, pour ne pas dire sournois.

« Alors, avec Aomine vous êtes ensemble ?

-Qu...que, comment ?

-Disons que je suis plus perspicace que la moyenne !

-... Non, on est pas ensemble.

-Oh, dans ce cas tu es libre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Kise écarquilla les yeux, comprenant tout à coup les vraies intentions de son interlocuteur qui lui adressa un sourire entendu avant de s'asseoir plus près de lui.

Il décida toutefois de laisser une chance à l'autre de le persuader, comme il aurait aimé que Midorima lui en laisse une. Après tout, d'une le brun semblait se considérer assez bien pour l'approcher, de deux lui-même n'avait aucune envie d'être ami avec ce type. Autrement dit les deux commandements qu'il avait pu apprendre jusqu'ici étaient respectés. Et surtout Aomine avait choisi de le délaisser.

Il laissa retomber sur sa cuisse la main avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à arrêter le geste de son interlocuteur. De longs doigts se glissèrent alors dans ses cheveux en une lente caresse. La paume de la main vint se caler contre sa joue et, par une légère pression, l'encouragea à relever le visage. Il obtempéra, ses yeux plongeant soudainement dans ceux du capitaine qui s'était penché vers lui, il eut le temps de se faire la remarque qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors aucune idée de leur couleur avant que le visage de l'autre ne soit trop proche pour distinguer encore quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux et sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et les embrasser avec une sensualité qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

Il n'en retira cependant aucun plaisir. Comme manger une gaufre froide. Pas répugnant mais une gaufre c'est meilleur quand ça sort juste du gaufrier. Alors qu'il cherchait à mettre fin à l'échange qui se prolongeait un peu trop à son goût, il réalisa quelque chose de fondamental : c'était désagréable de se faire repousser mais ce n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir de repousser quelqu'un. Heureusement le renard lui facilita la tâche :

-Je devine que tu n'es pas vraiment convaincu. Inutile que je continue, je ne vais pas te forcer, déclara-t-il d'un ton badin avec un geste de la main en se reculant.

Il avait raison et Kise en était sincèrement désolé. Il s'approcha gauchement et serra l'autre dans ses bras. Imayoshi émit un petit rire.

-C'est bon tu sais, je ne vais pas pleurer. »

En le suivant dans l'escalier pour retrouver les autres, le blond pensa une seconde le remercier de ne pas l'avoir violé. Parce qu'à un moment, il avait réellement eut un doute sur les intentions du plus vieux. Mais, même en étant légèrement éméché, il avait conscience que ça pouvait être assez insultant.

C'est en rentrant aux côtés d'Aomine qui lui adressait à nouveau la parole normalement, que Kise commença à se sentir coupable de s'être laissé embrasser par un autre. Même si il pouvait le défendre en plaidant que son jugement était à ce moment là altéré par l'alcool et la colère d'avoir été ignoré par celui qu'il convoitait réellement, et puis ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Il n'avait même rien fait du tout. Non, pas le moindre geste. Mais le garçon à ses côtés ne soupçonna et ne demanda rien du tout. De toutes façons, comme il l'avait dit à Imayoshi, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il pouvait bien embrasser tout le monde sans vergogne.

Le calme plat. Allongé sur le dos dans le noir, le regard fixe, Kise était déçu que son compagnon de lit n'ait toujours rien amorcé alors que c'était un peu le moment ou jamais avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Peut-être qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Même si il était d'accord sur le fait de ne pas être exigeant, cette éventualité ne lui plaisait pas. Mais Aomine pouvait tout aussi bien l'apprécier plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, impossible d'en être sûr avant de l'entendre de la bouche de l'intéressé. Sauf qu'il n'était pas question de lui poser la question directement car ça aurait eut l'air désespéré. Rien de tel pour faire fuir le gibier. Kise gémit intérieurement ils étaient juste potes normalement, pourquoi ça lui prenait la tête ? Il n'avait pas d'autre ami comme ça.

Et quand Aomine lui toucha le bras, il s'arrangea pour ne pas y penser. Pendant 10 secondes. Puis lui bondit littéralement dessus. L'embrassa avec quelque chose de sauvage, avide et impérieux qui dérouta légèrement l'athlète aux cheveux bleutés. Leurs gestes étaient empressés, à la base cette scène aurait dû arriver il y a plusieurs heures et la frustration les avait rendus impatients. Par ailleurs les hésitations de la première expérience n'étaient plus et les mouvements se répétèrent avec déjà plus d'assurance. Sentant la langue d'Aomine remonter sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Kise se dit que non, vraiment, il n'avait pas d'autre ami comme ça.


	5. Fais moi une place

NdlA: merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que c'est intéressant et qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs :_) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette fois, en quittant le domicile de son amant occasionnel, Kise était plutôt agacé et vexé. La cause n'était pas très dure à deviner : elle faisait aux environs d'1m90, avait la peau mat et des cheveux bleu foncé. Difficile de l'ignorer.

Il mourait d'envie d'en discuter avec quelqu'un, mais qui aurait la patience d'écouter ses complaintes ? Il n'y avait guère qu'une seule personne que ça semblait ne jamais déranger. Il dégaina son portable en vue de passer un appel à Takao. Pas vraiment pour se répandre en plaintes, son tempérament jouasse et optimiste le prévenait généralement d'accès de dépression aiguë, plutôt pour lui relater les derniers évènements et ses dernières réflexions.

Le numéro demandé n'eut pas à sonner longtemps.

« Alloooo ?

-Taaaakaaaaooooo !

-Ouiiii ? Kiiiseeee.

Le dit Kise mit quelques secondes à retrouver son sérieux.

-Je reviens de chez Aomine et j'ai eu envie de t'appeler !

-Ah ! Ah ah ! Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. À des moments c'est cool et d'autres fois... il me gave. Il n'arrête pas de me souffler le chaud et le froid ! Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste être sincère ? Je finis par me demander si il ne me déteste pas !

À la base, il n'avait pas prévu de s'épancher autant mais les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche. Il n'avait même pas vraiment conscience de tout ça avant de le débiter en un flot incontrôlable. Heureusement que son interlocuteur était quelqu'un qui de patient. Comme leur conversation ressemblait beaucoup à celles de deux lycéennes dans un téléfilm, il imaginait bizarrement Takao en train de se vernir les ongles, le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

-Pourquoi tu continues de la voir si ça ne te convient pas ?

-C'est... Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attiré. C'est Aomine quoi.

Le confident gloussa. Il pouvait le comprendre même si l'As n'était pas tout à fait son genre.

-Hmmmm... Et si justement il était froid parce qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ça existe ce genre de comportements ?

-Ha ha, réfléchis deux secondes, ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé de faire n'importe quoi, parfois même l'inverse de ce que tu aurais voulu, avec quelqu'un, de ne pas réussir à être naturel, justement parce que tu l'aimais ?

Kise obéit docilement et tâcha de se remémorer une telle situation. C'était vrai qu'il avait par exemple, eut tendance à se comporter comme un débile avec Kasamatsu qui lui plaisait pas mal au bout du compte; il en avait fait des tonnes sans raison valable. C'était comme ça, se trouver en présence de quelqu'un qui plaisait rendait incapable de réfléchir correctement, rendait les répliques affligeantes et faisait trébucher.

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu es d'une grande sagesse finalement.

-Appelle moi Sensei, mon p'tit.

-Sensei, est-ce que toi aussi tu te comportes comme un parfait abruti avec la personne qui te plaît ?

-Jamais, j'ai dépassé tout ça ! »

Le rire de l'adolescent brun résonna en joyeux échos.

...

La conversation avec son homologue avait été réconfortante pour Kise. Mais l'effet Takao s'estompa progressivement et finalement, une fois de nouveau seul dans sa chambre après le dîner, la mélancolie lui collait encore aux doigts comme de la confiture. Ce n'était pas un sentiment étouffant, seulement poisseux. Il était incapable de se trouver triste à en pleurer mais pas moyen de se débarrasser de l'impression d'inutilité de ses actes ou peut-être même de son existence. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit sans même allumer de lampe.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre pour s'occuper l'esprit que de la ressasser, il se demanda à quel point l'hypothèse de Takao pouvait être vraie. Combien de personnes de son entourage étaient de ce genre là ? Peut-être beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait, une myriade de visages lui venant à l'idée. Se relevant pour retourner s'asseoir au bureau, il décida de faire une liste des personnes qui, alors qu'ils auraient pu devenir de bons amis, se bornaient à garder une distance ou à le charrier.

Il pouvait déjà y inscrire toute la génération miracle. Comme il l'avait dit à Kuroko lors de leurs « retrouvailles », il était un peu la tête de turc du reste de l'équipe de choc. Peut-être parce qu'il était le dernier arrivé. Il ajouta diverses personnes, des camarades de classe, des collègues à son job de mannequin, un cousin bizarre.

Paradoxalement il fut assez ravi de voir autant de monde dans une liste des personnes qui ne l'appréciaient pas à sa juste valeur. Il dessina un soleil souriant dans le coin droit et orna le reste d'étoiles bancales et de cœurs auxquels il manquait un peu de symétrie. Occupé par cette activité, il se sentait déjà bien mieux. Jusqu'à réaliser qu'il aurait dû chercher une feuille pour réaliser ce chef d'oeuvre plutôt que son cahier de maths ouvert sur son bureau. Gommer soigneusement était moins prenant et il se remit à tergiverser.

À bien y réfléchir à l'époque Teiko, Aomine était de loin le plus bienveillant à son égard, lui adressant de larges sourires et acceptant patiemment de se faire défier tous les quatre matins. Ensuite venait Midorima et Murasakibara. Le premier était aussi poli et distant avec lui qu'il l'était avec les autres et le deuxième lui ébouriffait parfois les cheveux avec un juste dosage d'affection et d'intimidation. Akashi le voyait comme une pièce se shogi, quant à Kuroko, c'était peut-être bien le plus froid avec lui.

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de tenter quelque chose sur Kuroko. Alors que c'était celui sur lequel il se jetait avec le plus de facilité. Mais justement parce que ça n'avait rien de sérieux, aucun fondement. Si il avait eut un faible pour lui, il aurait sans doute été incapable de se conduire ainsi naturellement. Chacun de ses gestes aurait été empreint de l'appréhension de se faire rejeter ou que quelqu'un ne se doute de quelque chose. Or il n'avait jamais réfléchi à deux fois avant de sauter au coup du garçon ou de lui adresser des phrases d'amoureux, preuve flagrante de désintérêt. Il se sentit étrangement futé de réussir à théoriser quelque chose d'aussi complexe et contradictoire que les sentiments humains.

...

Une sortie. Avec Takao. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ferait ainsi d'une pierre, deux coups il montrerait à son récent ami qu'il pouvait être amusant et faire autre chose que se plaindre de sa vie amoureuse et d'autre part, ça le distrairait lui de sa, il fallait quand même le dire, désastreuse vie sentimentale. Ne manquait plus que l'occasion.

Elle se présenta sur le chemin du lycée sous la forme d'un encart dans un journal gratuit qu'il lui arrivait de prendre pour le feuilleter sur le chemin. Les portes ouvertes de l'usine, située dans la périphérie de la ville, qui fabriquait pas mal des sucreries dont Murasakibara ne pouvait pas se passer dans le temps. C'était sans doute encore le cas. Les fameuses portes ouvertes n'étaient pas réitérées tous les ans, ce n'était qu'une année sur deux ou trois, raison de plus pour ne pas hésiter.

Kise se rappelait y être allé une fois avec son camarade du collège. C'était un peu comme un parc d'attraction pour le garçon aux cheveux violets; les visiteurs avaient le droit de goûter les produits sur les chaînes de montage, à condition bien sûr, de ne pas s'en mettre plein les poches, c'était seulement de la dégustation. On pouvait par contre acheter plein de choses à prix d'usine dans le magasin attenant, dont certains produits difficilement trouvables dans les supermarchés.

Il se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à Takao avant le début des classes.

Kise : _Je viens de voir que c'est ce week-end il y a les portes ouvertes de l'usine XX, on va y faire un tour? :D_

Takao : _J'ai attrapé une angine atroce x_x j'ai pas tellement envie de sortir, désolé !_

Kise : _Naaooooon ! UoU C'est contagieux ?_

Takao : _Normalement non ! Tu vas venir à mon chevet mon petit ? :B_

Après avoir répondu par l'affirmative, il passerait dans le week-end, Kise s'éventa distraitement avec le tract. Cette animation, il avait quand même envie d'y aller et, puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre seul, c'était peut-être l'occasion de revoir son ancien équipier aux cheveux violets. Le connaissant il était sans doute revenu chez ses parents, qui habitaient toujours Tokyo, rien que pour ça.

…

Leur relation était toujours en l'état où ils l'avaient laissée. Murasakibara n'avait jamais été du genre à lui demander de ses nouvelles et Kise ne s'en formalisait pas c'est pourquoi il régnait toujours entre eux un esprit de bonne camaraderie. Mine de rien, les répliques laconiques et franches du plus grand pouvaient être assez hilarantes et c'était quelqu'un qui savait écouter. Kise lui, aimait bien parler. Autrement dit, ça ne fonctionnait pas trop mal entre eux.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas la visite passionnante, après tout, ils l'avaient déjà faite il y a quelques années. À part le fait de pouvoir manger tout ce qui passait à portée de main. Murasakibara était inhabituellement joyeux, peut-être le sucre qui lui montait à la tête, et la guide avait l'air horrifié chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Kise lui sourit d'un air désolé, même si quelque part, ça l'amusait de voir son gigantesque ami prendre certaines sucreries sous le nez de gamins qui n'osaient même pas protester.

« C'est pas très rentable pour eux, pourquoi ils nous laissent en manger autant qu'on veut ? Demanda l'ogre aux cheveux violets pendant les 3 secondes qu'il lui fallut pour attraper la friandise suivante.

-Peut-être parce que personne d'autre que toi ne peut en manger plus de cinq d'affilé sans avoir la nausée. »

Kise coula un regard en biais à son compagnon qui mangeait à cet instant un espèce de beignet fourré alors qu'ils continuaient de progresser dans l'immense bâtiment. Est-ce que ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps que ses dents auraient dû être réduite en poussière, avec tout le sucre qui transitait par sa bouche ? Dans la même veine, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas déjà dû être obèse avec tout ce qu'il s'empiffrait comme sucreries et snacks ? C'était un genre de super-pouvoir ?

Ils passèrent plus de temps dans le magasin d'usine, Murasakibara regardant tous les rayonnages avec un œil aguerri et méticuleux, et finirent par se retrouver sur le trottoir avec autant de sacs plastiques qu'ils pouvaient en porter.

« On peut aller chez mes parents. »

Il le dit d'un ton tellement plat, et sans un regard, que le blond se demanda si il s'adressait vraiment à lui, et hésita quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas.

...

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, la télé allumée en fond sur un drama de milieu d'après-midi. Murasakibara re-déballa ses achats comme des cadeaux de Noël. Kise en profita pour vérifier son portable pour la centième fois de la journée.

Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aomine depuis leur dernière nuit crapuleuse. Le bougre était avare d'attentions. Il soupira, un peu abattu. Après une légère hésitation, il laissa son buste basculer vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son front se heurte à l'épaule solide de son hôte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda celui-ci sans sourciller, l'air plus intéressé par le paquet de biscuits qu'il était en train de déballer que par la réponse. C'était des biscuits aux formes animalières avec une couche de chocolat dessous.

-Je suis plein d'amertume.

-C'est idiot.

-Je suis peut-être bien un idiot.

-C'est ce qui se dit.

Kise soupira à nouveau en se redressant; il ne s'était pas vraiment adressé à la bonne personne pour se faire cajoler. Il ne s'était pas fait repousser mais n'avait pas reçu non plus la moindre accolade ou tape de réconfort dans le dos. Si au moins son démesuré ami l'avait tenu à distance d'une main en lui disant de ne pas le coller comme ça, il aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il le troublait. Mais non, il devait se résoudre à ce que l'élève de Yosen n'en ait seulement et purement rien à faire de lui. Le manque de réaction, par dessus tout, était agaçant.

-J'ai embrassé Midorima. Déclara-t-il dans une piètre tentative pour attirer l'attention.

Si il fut surpris, Murasakibara ne le montra pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir.

Le plus grand le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent. L'odeur de chocolat au lait enveloppa le mannequin puis l'envahit alors que l'autre joignait leurs lèvres. L'initiateur de l'action s'écarta légèrement, laissant Kise interdit, avant de recommencer, de façon plus appuyée.

-Aucun intérêt. » déclara finalement le géant aux cheveux violets en reprenant sa position initiale, devançant son ancien camarade qui s'apprêtait à lui attraper la nuque pour rendre les choses plus langoureuses.

Celui-ci s'en trouva un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé que l'autre y prenne goût. Juste pour... pour se sentir aimé sans doute. Il se rendit compte du stupide de sa démarche. Il était bien connu que tout ce que Murasakibara appréciait d'avoir dans la bouche était enrobé de chocolat ou de sucre, ce qui n'était pas le cas du blond. Enfin, il pouvait y remédier mais leur relation n'en était pas franchement à ce stade. Toutefois l'idée de faire lécher ses doigts couverts de chocolat fondu n'était pas désagréable. Du tout. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans sa rêverie de langue paresseuse aux mouvements lascifs.

…

« Alors c'était cool avec ton ami de Teiko ? Demanda Takao en se réinstallant dans son lit tandis que son invité, qui lui avait amené quelques bonbons, souvenir de l'usine, touillait une tasse dans laquelle il venait de verser l'eau de la bouilloire et de plonger une grosse cuillerée de miel. Après que l'adolescent soit venu lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée, ils avaient mit sur un plateau de quoi préparer un semblant de grog et avaient amené le tout jusqu'à la chambre du malade.

-Il a dit que j'étais idiot et qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à m'embrasser.

Il tourna le visage vers Takao avec une mine des plus dépitées et lui tendit le breuvage qu'il venait de finir de mélanger.

-Vraiment ? Et évidemment c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

Le jeune homme brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

-Mais c'est vilain ! C'est pas pour entendre ça que je lui avait proposé une sortie !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dans le fond ? Demanda avec pertinence l'alité en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, avant de la rabaisser car son contenu était encore brûlant.

-Je...

L'interrogé avait maintenant pleinement connaissance de la réponse à cette question, mais elle lui semblait si égoïste qu'il hésitait à l'énoncer devant Takao. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci perde l'estime qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui. Mais le joueur de Shutoku était suffisamment psychologue pour avoir lui aussi compris de quoi il retournait. Il fallait dire que Kise Ryouta était relativement transparent.

-Tu veux qu'on s'intéresse à toi ?

-Ouais, conclut le concerné avec un rire mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Tu es formidable, quelqu'un finira bien par s'en apercevoir, déclara-t-il avec conviction pour venir à bout de cette conversation déprimante. Et en attendant, moi je te trouve intéressant ! » termina-t-il d'un ton plus rieur, avant de toussoter à cause de sa maladie.

Takao était vraiment gentil. Heureusement qu'il avait une angine sinon, sur le coup, Kise aurait été capable de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme l'embrasser sur la bouche. Mais pour l'instant, la peur de se faire coloniser par un gros streptocoque poilu prenait le pas sur la démonstration d'affection spontanée et il se tint tranquille, à sourire assis par terre le dos appuyé au lit.

Le mannequin resta une heure de plus à tenir compagnie au souffrant avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui. Il avait, en théorie du moins, des devoirs à faire. Alors qu'il fixait ses cahiers qu'il avait, au prix d'un premier effort, extraits de son sac, son portable vibra, lui offrant un bref échappatoire.

_Midorima est venu me rendre visite. J'ai laissé échapper que tu étais passé, il a fait la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver du moisi dans le frigo._

…

Après un entraînement des plus épuisants, Kise choisit de, pour une fois, rentrer à la maison avec le bus. L'un des arrêts était situé à proximité immédiate du lycée Kaijo. Il s'affala sur le banc mis à disposition. Il n'y avait quasiment personne; l'entraînement avait fini assez tard. Pour le coup, il aurait bien aimé que l'agence le contact, histoire d'y échapper sans avoir mauvaise conscience. Il sortit son portable pour s'occuper en attendant que le transport en commun arrive.

1 message de : Aominecchi.

Son cœur fit un bond mais Kise hésita un peu à l'ouvrir. Depuis qu'il lui en avait fait la remarque, Aomine se contentait de lui envoyer un bref sms ou une photo de son lit par mms plutôt que de se déplacer pour lui proposer en personne de passer chez lui. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas s'être tu cette fois là un banal message c'était tellement impersonnel comparé à une visite surprise. Mais bon, comme il le lui avait dit, une visite c'était louche. Et clairement Aomine ne voulait pas être louche avec lui. (Peut-être parce qu'il préférait être spatule ou cuillère. Dégage Izuki.)

Par ailleurs jusqu'ici ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que _se rendre service _mutuellement, mais il voyait bien que l'idée de quelque chose de plus _profond _commençait à se faire une place dans l'esprit d'Aomine. Le problème étant qu'il n'était plus sûr d'en avoir encore envie avec son charismatique et flegmatique ami.

Un certain nombre de personnes martelaient qu'une première fois, ne devait se faire qu'avec quelqu'un dont l'on était amoureux. Il était sceptique mais le doute subsistait. Apparemment il s'agissait de quelque chose que l'on pouvait regretter. Par son statut de lycéen en pleine ru.. forme, le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à l'imaginer. Et puis de toutes façons il avait déjà atteint un certain point de non-retour avec son ancien co-équipier. Mais si jamais une première fois avait une quelconque valeur, il voulait qu'Aomine fasse un effort pour l'obtenir.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'irruption d'un personnage qui lui était familier.

« Fais moi une place, lui ordonna-t-il en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Kasamatsu. Il était visiblement embarrassé. Il avait sans doute longuement hésité avant de se décider à venir lui parler ici et maintenant. Peut-être même qu'il avait voulu le faire bien avant mais qu'il remettait toujours au lendemain.

-Quelqu'un de l'équipe t'as vu en compagnie d'Aomine, annonça-t-il de but en blanc sans vraiment le regarder.

Il allait probablement lui passer un savon. Le jeune prodige hésita sur la conduite à tenir; il pouvait se contenter de sourire comme un idiot en attendant que l'orage passe ou l'envoyer se faire voir, parce qu'après tout c'était un peu de sa faute à lui aussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider.

-Je... Je veux dire, ça va ? Tu sais sans doute ce que tu fais mais fréquenter Aomine, même si c'est pour t'améliorer, tu es sûr que ça te convient ? N'en fais pas trop.

Cette fois il le regardait franchement, sourcils légèrement froncés. Kise ouvrit de grands yeux effarés; son capitaine s'inquiétait pour lui ? Pire, n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il fréquentait l'As, finalement peu après leur propre rupture ? Le blond se sentit atrocement mal, comme un affreux usurpateur, comme si il avait menti, bien qu'il n'ait même pas eu à se donner cette peine. Il enfonça profondément son portable avec le message non lu dans sa poche. Kasamatsu était dix fois trop naïf et innocent. Il balbutia un « ouais, ça va » et avant qu'il n'ait pu avouer, ce dernier reprit la parole et l'affreuse vérité resta coincée, brûlante dans sa poitrine.

-Et aussi... Kise, redevenons en bons termes, ajouta le brun en détournant à nouveau le regard vers ses mains qui tripotaient la bandoulière de son sac.

-Ah euh, d'accord. » Le plus jeune était un peu pris de court. « Mais si je t'agace, si je suis trop nul ?

-Tssss ça, ça ne changera jamais. » râla l'autre avec l'ombre d'un sourire en lui administrant un rassurant coup de poing dans l'épaule. Après ça le plus il avait bon espoir qu'il se remette à le frapper comme avant. Le bus se profilant ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et se séparèrent.

Trouvant une place libre, Kise s'assit, un sourire incontrôlé sur le visage. Il espérait que ce que Kasamatsu voulait réellement dire sans vouloir le reconnaître à haute voix, c'est que son kouhai lui manquait et qu'il ne pensait pas uniquement à la cohésion de l'équipe en venant lui parler. Il décida d'omettre sa relation avec Aomine pour le moment, c'était sans intérêt de la révéler au capitaine. Il se convainc facilement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Au pire, il se confesserait à Takao pour expier ce semblant de mensonge.


End file.
